Heart, Soul and Science
by Larpskendya
Summary: Insane scientists are made, not born. This story takes a look at Hojo's life and what went wrong.
1. Default Chapter

Heart, Soul and Science  
By  
Cyberfox  
  
Author's note: Hi. This is actually a story about Hojo but I thought that the name was a little unusual so for now he is called Sefeth. Read further and you'll know what I mean. I've always felt that Hojo was more than he seemed to be i.e. an insane madman bent on distruction. Besides, evil geniuses are made, not born. Ah well, enough rambling from my side. Read on and enjoy. P.S. Final Fantasy and all its characters belong to Squarsoft (My heroes) but the story is mine so please ask permission from me if you wanna use it anywhere. Cheers!  
  
Chapter One  
  
The frost covered the window like sugar coating. Bitter winds swept around the tiny cottage but the light that shone from the window symbolised nothing but warmth and security. The sound of laughter rang through the house. Marelyn Payne and her husband, Mark, watched their toddler stand up and totter on his tiny legs. He started to wobble but Marelyn came to his aid and swept him up in her arms.  
  
"Mama," cried the boy. Mark wrapped his arms around his wife and stared at their child.  
  
"He has your eyes," he whispered. The boy, like his mother had the golden eyes that had made Marelyn unique. Both parents had dark ebony hair and their child had inherited this attribute.  
  
"My little Sefeth," said Marelyn softly, tickling the boy's chin. He didn't laugh, merely stared at his mother calmly, as if analysing her every move. She placed him in his crib.  
  
"He'll be two years old tomorrow," said Mark.  
  
"A big boy," Marelyn agreed.  
  
"I'd better turn in. I had some research due tomorrow," said her husband and walked off. Marelyn sighed and sat down by the crib. It was difficult having an accomplished scientist for a husband. He was absent-minded and forgetful. Sefeth was turning three the next day, not two. She stood up and looked out of the window. The snowflakes outside made her shiver. Nibelheim was cold at this time of year. Turning around, she wrapped up her son and walked out of the room, remembering to switch on the hall light before she walked slowly upstairs.  
  
Thirteen years later  
  
Sefeth sat in the classroom, reading his books. A lock of dark, silky hair fell into his eyes. He subconsciously swept it away with his hand. It was recess but he found solace in textbooks rather than friends. His classmates were all immature and self-indulgent children who could not even pay attention in class. He could hear their laughter outside. Merry, happy laughter. How could they know what happiness was, how could their minute minds possibly comprehend it? Swirling through the words of his books, learning about the element, feeling as if he was filled with the knowledge of generations.that was true happiness. His mother was wrong. Science was not outdated mumbo jumbo designed to fool the ignorant. Science held the keys to the Universe, to life. A fly buzzed lazily through the classroom. Sefeth looked up, aggravated. Would he get no peace? He could his reflection in the window and scowled. His hair, which was long and unwashed, was tied back in a ponytail. His face was gaunt and thin as was the rest of him. He was tall and walked with a slight stoop but the scary thing was his eyes. More yellow than golden, more glassy than bright, they held a hunger. A hunger for knowledge, a hunger for intelligence. They stood out against his pale skin like headlights.  
  
He was dragged out of his reverie by the ringing of a schoolbell. Sefeth walked over to his seat and sat down. Naturally, he sat right up in the front of the class, an unnerving sight to new teachers. He had all of his school books out and ready as he waited for the teacher to arrive.  
  
Five minutes later the students reluctantly filed in. They filled up from the back of the class, avoiding the greasy student in the front. Nobody would sit next to him. The slimy kid. The smelly kid. The kid who never talks to anyone and never comes out at break. Rumour had it that he was an alien, that he had a disease, that his parents made him sleep in the dog kennel. Nobody talked to him unless it was to insult him. Nobody touched him unless it was to kick him or throw his books in the mud. Except one person.  
  
"Uh.can I sit here?" asked Tey as she walked over to the desk next to his. He gave her a sullen look.  
  
"Whatever," he grunted, his eyes turning back the open textbook on his desk. Smiling nervously, she took a seat. Sefeth knew her, or knew her type. She was pretty, kind and smart. Every boy in the school wanted to go out with her, hold her hand. Her chocolatey curls hung down her back in silky tresses and her jade coloured eyes shone with a light that was pure and whole. Her smile could light up a room. He hated her. Hated the fact that she was accepted. Hated the fact that she would never accept him. She sent him another anxious smile.  
  
"This is Biology right?" she asked.  
  
"No. Science," he said, despising her even more because when she had smiled he had felt his icy heart give a shiver in his chest. She clapped her hands over her mouth.  
  
"I forgot my textbook!" she moaned just as the teacher, Mr. Fenwick, entered the room.  
  
"Books out, homework in," he ordered. Tey pulled her homework out of a plastic file and handed it to the teacher.  
  
"Sir, there were several mistakes on the question paper that I had to correct," said Sefeth as he handed in his work.  
  
"I shall make a not of it. Where's your book?" asked the teacher as he looked at Tey.  
  
"I don't have it," she answered.  
  
"Sit with Sefeth and share then," said Mr. Fenwick briskly. They class groaned in sympathy.  
  
"Not next to Smelly!" cried one of the students, Bane.  
  
"He has a disease!" cried another.  
  
"He hasn't washed his hair for a decade!" laughed a third. The class giggled loudly. Sefeth glared at Tey as she moved her seat next to his, detesting her for putting him through this embarrassment. She lowered her eyes and bit her lip not daring to meet his fierce yellow eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Marelyn as her son stormed upstairs that afternoon.  
  
"Nothing," he muttered and slammed the door to his bedroom. Marelyn sighed. She hated to admit it but she was scared of Sefeth, scared of her own son. She felt uncomfortable in his presence, the way she felt like a specimen in a jar made her tremble.  
  
"I made some cookies," she called, her voice cracking.  
  
"I don't want any!" he yelled. Marelyn felt the sob rising in her throat but held it down. Her son hated her. She knew it. The way he scowled at her and treated her like some inferior lifeform wasn't jut some teenage phase. He had been like this his entire life. He didn't call her mommy, ma or even mother. He called her Marelyn. He still called Mark Father. He didn't spend time with either of them, but languished away in his bedroom, fiddling with inventions and papers. He didn't eat nor did he sleep because often, in the early hours of the morning, Marelyn could her him tinkering away.  
  
There was a ring at the door. Marelyn opened it and saw a young girl with brown hair and green eyes. She was wearing jeans and a violet top. Marelyn smiled at this stranger.  
  
"Is Sefeth home?" the girl asked. Marelyn frowned.  
  
"He is but he is not in a very good mood," she answered wearily. "You're welcome to see him if you think you're brave enough."  
  
"I'll risk it," smiled the girl and extended her hand. "My name is Tey."  
  
"Marelyn," the older woman answered and led Tey to Sefeth's room. She knocked. "You have a visitor," she said but she got no answer. Shrugging, she walked into the living room. Tey smiled and opened the door to Sefeth's room. She walked in. He was there, writing feverishly, his head bowed in concentration, his forehead creased in a frown.  
  
"Sefeth?" Tey whispered, feeling that it was almost sacriligeous to disturb this creature, this scientist. He looked up and sneered at her, his lip curling into his familiar scowl.  
  
"What do you want?" he snapped, his eyes burning. He felt vulnerable with this girl in his room, in his safe haven. She was an intruder and he wanted her out.  
  
"I.I wanted to apologise," sai Tey, fighting the tears that pricked at her eyes. Sefeth was caught off guard and it showed. Tey could see a shocked look in his yellow eyes before he was on his guard again.  
  
"What for?" Sefeth lied, not even sure why he was lying. She was here. She was apologising and he didn't know why.  
  
"I em.embarrassed you in class today and I'm sorry. The other students were mean and rude and.and I didn't say thank you for lending me your textbook. I'm really very sorry," she babbled on, hoping not offend him or say the wrong thing. His eyes softened slightly and his frown relaxed a little. He didn't look scary anymore, just confused and.ashamed?  
  
"Why are you here?" he asked softly. Tey frowned.  
  
"I told you. I-"  
  
"No. Why are you apoligising? People have done worse things to me. Why are you here?" he asked again. He felt lost and small. She was here apologising to him and, he realized, she hadn't done anything wrong. For the first time in his life he felt as if he was the specimetn being looked at and analysed.  
  
"You are human. You have feelings. I want to be your friend," she continued, feeling as if she might just get out of here alive. She suddenly realised that she had said the wrong thing. The steel wall dropped back between them, Sefeth's eyes grew cold.  
  
"I need no friends. Please leave," he said, softly but with a hint of menace in his voice. Tey nodded.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. Of course I'll go," she whispered and backed out of the room, gently shutting the door behind her.  
  
Sefeth stared at the door for a minute or so. He got up from the desk and lay on his bed, feeling that not even Science would soothe his soul at the moment.  
  
"Hey! Sefeth!" someone cried the next day as he walked to school.  
  
"What?" he snapped, certain that a harsh insult would soon be flying his way.  
  
"Wait up!" came his reply. Shrugging, Sefeth continued walking. A hand grasped his shoulder and he started. He turned around to glare at whoever was disturbing him when he saw Tey. Her cheeks were flushed and her eyes were bright.  
  
"I asked you to wait," she said. He lowered his eyes.  
  
".Sorry. I thought that you were someone else," he muttered. She laughed.  
  
"No need to apologise. Can I walk with you?" she asked.  
  
"It's a free country," he mumbled and then jumbed as she linked her arm with his.  
  
"Hey! Smelly! Who said you could walk with her?" cried a jeering voice. Sefeth shut his eyes in irritation but carried on walking. He was used to insults. Tey, however, was not. She placed her fists on her hips and waited for the attacker to catch up with them. It was Bane.  
  
"Listen up you moron! I want to walk with Sefeth! If you could extract your head from your ass for five seconds you might realise that so please leave us alone!" she snapped. He gaze fell upon him like a whip and he shrank back.  
  
"Why d'ya wanna hang with a loser like him?" mumbled Bane, looking anywhere but at her eyes. She growled.  
  
"Because unlike you he can actually say three syllable words, nor does he think that the world revolves around him!" Tey snarled and marched back to Sefeth who, despite himself, was looking at her in awe.  
  
"And I always thought you were so friendly!" he said. She laughed.  
  
"So you actually acknowledge my existence?" she asked. He looked away. They started to continue walking.  
  
"Nobody wants to acknowledge my existence," he muttered almost too softly to hear. Tey took hold of his hand.  
  
"I do," she whispered. Tey studied him. They were wrong. The other children, that is. He wasn't greasy and smelly and disgusting. He was very thin and pale but that, Tey realised, was quite attractive. Even his eyes were quite beautiful once she took a closer look, not that that was possible at the moment since he was currently looking away. They burned with a passion and a fire that she felt would consume her if she let it.  
  
"I know you do," sighed Sefeth in a soft whisper and he gazed into her eyes. He felt as if he was looking at a calm green pool of light that whispered soothingly and begged him to fall in, to let himself disappear in their depths but he held back.  
  
"Sefeth?" asked Tey, moving closer, tilting her head upwards. Sefeth looked at her and felt a sliver of ice fall from his frozen heart.  
  
No. I can't taint her with my poison, he frowned and turned around suddenly before running away, his feet crunching in the snow.  
  
"Sefeth?" Tey murmured again, her hand pressed to her chest as she watched his retreating back, so dark against the pure white snow.  
  
Author's note: Hi, this is my first fic so please tell me what you think of it. 


	2. Heart, Soul and Science 2

Heart, Soul and Science  
By  
Sérë  
  
Author's note: Final Fantasy belongs to Squaresoft but the story belongs to me, blah, blah, blah.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"Can I sit here?"  
  
Sefeth looked up from his desk. Tey was standing there, her arms held behind her back. She was leaning over him, her head so close to his that a stray lock of chocolatey hair fell down onto his upturned face. Blushing slightly, Tey brushed it behind her ears.  
  
"What?" asked Sefeth, his voice not as harsh as usual.  
  
"Can I sit here?" she repeated. She leaned over him and he smelled the mixed fragrances of roses and honey. He felt himself inhaling deeply.  
  
"What are you-" he started to say but she interrupted him.  
  
"What are you reading?" she asked. He cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed.  
  
"It's called Logic and Paradox," he said, knowing that this was not the sort of book that a teenager was likely to read.  
  
"It sounds interesting," Tey said and to Sefeth's surprise, he heard the sincerity in her voice. "May I look at it?"  
  
"If you wish to," answered Sefeth and handed her his book. She took it and he watched her eyes skim over the pages. Eventually, she shut the book.  
  
"It looks fascinating," she smiled handing it back to him.  
  
"You may lend it, if you wish," he said, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of taking it away from you, you haven't even finished it," laughed Tey, her emerald eyes sparkling.  
  
"I have already read it several times," said Sefeth and he placed the book in her hands. Her eyes lit up and her smile broadened.  
  
"Thank you so much!" she whispered softly and swooping gracefully down, she kissed his cheek. Once again, that soothing smell of flowers and honey. Her lips were soft and her cheek, as it brushed his, was satiny smooth.  
  
The school bell rang, it's sound a harsh and jarring yell rather than the melodic trill that Sefeth was used to. He decided that it must be his imagination.  
  
"May I sit here?" asked Tey once more. Sefeth wordlessly nodded as Tey took a seat close to his. He felt confused and alone. Someone had chosen to sit next to him. No.not just someone. Tey. Tey had chosen to sit next to him.  
  
The other students came in and he could hear their confused whispers as they caught sight of the pretty girl sitting next to the school Untouchable and for once.Sefeth didn't care.  
  
"Hey! Smelly!"  
  
Sefeth kept walking, his eyes narrowed. A beefy hand on his shoulder made him stop. He turned around and stared straight into Bane's face.  
  
"What do you want, Bane?" he asked coldly. Bane sneered.  
  
"What are you doing to my girl?" he asked. Sefeth raised his eyebrow.  
  
"One: I'm am doing nothing to Tey and two: she is not your possesion."  
  
Bane's fist was a blur as it met Sefeth's face, hard and strong. He was thrown onto the ground. He felt a stream of blood trickle down from his mouth. His eyes were yellow slits of fury but he did nothing because he knew that he didn't have a chance against Bane. He would never stand a chance against Bane.  
  
He staggered to his feet.  
  
"I want you to stop doing whatever you're doing to make Tey like you!" snapped Bane. Sefeth's upper lip curled.  
  
"Alright. I'll start being more like you," he whispered. Bane's fist shot out again and Sefeth fell to the ground again this time, with an eye that was already starting to bruise.  
  
"I'm warning you Smelly," said Bane before walking away.  
  
Sefeth lay on the ground for a minute longer, ignoring all the indifferent glances that went his way. Sighing, he started to get up.  
  
"Sefeth!" cried someone. It was Tey. Only she would call him by his real name. Only she would run up to him, concern etched in her features.  
  
"What?" was his typical answer. She immediately whipped a handkerchief out of her pocket and brought it to his bleeding lip. He flinched, not in pain but in embarrassment. He hurriedly stood up and backed away.  
  
"I don't need your pity!" he snapped as he started to walk away. He was used to insults and to being tormented but he wasn't used to this. He wasn't used to love and kindness. He started to walk away.  
  
"Who did this?" she asked, running after him.  
  
"No one! I fell!" he snarled, not stopping.  
  
"It was Bane," she said. He didn't answer. "I'm going to talk to him," continued Tey.  
  
Sefeth spun around and grabbed her shoulders.  
  
"You will not!" he hissed, his eyes narrowed into dangerous slits. "You will not do this because I don't want to lose whatever shreds of dignity I still possess. I don't need your pity! I don't need you sympathy or your concern or your friendship. I don't want it!"  
  
Tey's eyes shimmered slightly with the hint of tears but he didn't notice. He was looking at the ground.  
  
".I don't deserve it," he whispered, not intending for her to hear but she did.  
  
"You do," she murmured and he looked up and saw a tear run down her face, more precious than any jewel, more horrifying than if it had been blood. Before he could say anything she had moved closer and had sunken into his arms. He awkwardly wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Tey felt his arms envelope her and she felt safe and secure there, with her head resting against his chest. She looked up to meet his golden gaze.  
  
"Sorry," she whispered sheepishly. He made no answer but to free one of his arms. He lifted a pale hand and brushed the remainder of her tears away carefully, as if she was made of the finest china.  
  
They started walking down the road again, hand in hand until they came to a grassy area.  
  
"Can we sit awhile?" asked Tey and Sefeth nodded.  
  
They sat down, side by side, under the leafy embrace of an old oak tree. Sefeth felt Tey rest her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Sefeth?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Can I be your friend?"  
  
Sefeth hesitated and Tey looked up to see a frown on his face whilst he thought. She watched and waited patiently for his answer, not caring how long he took to make up his mind. She was happy that he didn't answer immediately because to do so would be insincere. She wanted him to really think about it and to give her an honest answer. It seemed almost silly because all she was asking was for him to be her friend but Tey knew that Sefeth had always been the school Untouchable, the loser, the class geek. He had never had any friends. Eventually, the frown dwindled and the corners of his mouth turned up slightly in a smile.  
  
"Yes," he answered, gazing into her emerald eyes.  
  
"And you don't mind if I talk to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"And it's okay for me to visit you sometimes?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you'll visit me sometimes?"  
  
"Maybe. If your parents don't mind. Yes."  
  
"And you won't hate me anymore?" she asked and she saw a confused look appear on his face.  
  
".I never hated you," he whispered softly.  
  
"And you'll never hate me from now on?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ever?"  
  
"Never."  
  
Tey smiled in satisfaction and resumed leaning against him whilst he sat and thought. A flock of white doves soared above them and Tey giggled softly.  
  
"What do they make you think of?" she asked.  
  
"My book on Aves," he answered and she giggled once more. He frowned. "What?"  
  
"That's all they make you think of?" she asked.  
  
"Yes. What do you think of?" he asked.  
  
"I think that the Angels are sending them down just to check on me and make sure that I'm happy."  
  
"And if you're not?"  
  
"Then they will give me hope."  
  
Sefeth smiled slightly and considered telling her that doves were pretty stupid birds, nothing more than flesh and bone. The likelyhood of Angles sending them down was highly unlikely. He opened his mouth and then shut again. Somehow, he could not bring himself to shatter her illusions. The doves swooped and turned around, flying past them once more. Sefeth looked upon them and this time he saw not science, but a miracle.  
  
Author's note: Did you like it? I hate to say this but I'm getting a slight crush on Sefeth. Is there a psychiatrist in the house? Anyway, please tell me what you think of it. An author's greatest satisfaction comes from getting opinions from readers. Well, that's just me. I'll quit whilst I'm ahead. Gotta go and see if there's anything in the fridge. Ciao. 


	3. Heart, Soul and Science 3

Heart, Soul and Science  
By  
Sérë  
  
Author's note: Final Fantasy belongs to Squaresoft but the story belongs to me so please ask me if you want to post it anywhere or use bits of it or whatever.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Marelyn saw a different person when Sefeth walked into the room. She was standing at the sink with suds up to her elbows, washing dishes.  
  
Sefeth smiled at her and she nearly dropped the dish that she was holding. He walked towards her and nudged her out of the way.  
  
"Let me," he said and started to wash a mug.  
  
"S.Sefeth?" asked Marelyn, puzzled by this sudden behaivior. He looked up at her with golden eyes.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, an amused look on his face.  
  
"N.nothing," stammered Marelyn. There was a ring at the door. "I'll go fetch that," she said and hurried away. Sefeth watched her go as he smiled to himself. He hated to admit it but it felt nice doing something for her. She worked so hard. He had never realised that before.  
  
He felt a pair of hands cover his eyes as the fragrances of roses and honey filled his nostrils.  
  
"Guess who?" asked a voice. He smiled.  
  
"Could it be.Tey?" he asked and was rewarded with her melodious laugh.  
  
"How did you know?" she pouted and stood next to him.  
  
"Hmmm.who else would visit me?" he asked, a sullen note to his voice. She frowned.  
  
"Don't talk like that, Sef. I could get tons of people to visit you if you wanted."  
  
"But you won't."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I'm asking you to," he answered, flicking soapy water at her. She giggled and flicked some back and soon there was a dangerous sud war going on in the kitchen.  
  
Marelyn stood at the door and smiled before walking away.  
  
Once the soap missiles had stopped flying, Sefeth finished off the dishes. Both he and Tey were covered in soap suds. The sun that streamed in from the open window reflected off the bubbles in her hair and on her clothing, making her look like an angel. Not that he believed that such things existed. He believed in science.  
  
"You win!" laughed Tey.  
  
"Why are you here?" asked Sefeth, a smile on his face.  
  
"Because, you gave me your book!" said Tey.  
  
Sefeth frowned. "So?"  
  
"So.I want to give something back to you," she answered. He laughed.  
  
"I did not expect anything back," he said.  
  
"I know. That's why I wanted to give you something," said Tey. She smiled mysteriously.  
  
"What?" asked Sefeth, amused.  
  
"It's a secret. Follow me," said Tey. "But first."  
  
"But first what?" asked Sefeth.  
  
Tey took a scarf from her pocket. She dangled it in front of his eyes.  
  
"But first I have to tie this around your eyes," she answered.  
  
Sefeth considered sayng "No" but changed his mind. She was obviously enjoying her joke and her enthusiasm was catching. He fetched a jacket to keep him warm and then allowed her to tie the scarf around his eyes and let her guide him through his own front door.  
  
Sefeth heard the crunching of the snow beneath his feet and giggling of his comrade, her voice soft yet ringing with euphoria. He was amazed at how the loss of his sight affected his other senses. They were sharpened somehow. He could feel the icy wind as it found its way into his overcoat. He heard the twitters of the robins in the trees above him and the warking of chocobos in the distance as they complained about the cold. The air was so crisp that he could almost taste it.  
  
They walked on, Tey guiding his every step. At first he was tense and was hesitant to obey her instruction.  
  
"Trust me," laughed Tey and he felt compelled to obey.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" he asked.  
  
"It's a surpise!" she repeated.  
  
"Can you give me a hint?" Sefeth was dying to know what her surprise was. Nobody had ever done this with him before. He had never felt as if there was something special waiting just for him. Tey laughed.  
  
"I'm not going to ruin it," she said and none of his pleas would change her mind.  
  
Eventually, they stopped.  
  
"I'm going to tell you something," said Tey. "You have to imagine it in your mind."  
  
Sefeth nodded and Tey began to speak.  
  
"He is tall and tough, hardened and bitten by the coldness of his surroundings. He is thin and alone in this dead world. His arms are outstretched, reaching for something, someone but there is nothing but bitterness awaiting."  
  
Sefeth swallowed. It was as if Tey was describing him.  
  
"Tell me more," he said.  
  
"Then, the chill melts and." Tey pulled the scarf away. Sefeth opened his eyes to see a tree. He walked closer. It was huge and almost bare except that on the very tips of the branches were light green leaves and a few buds. Some of those buds had already opened to reveal soft fragrant pink and white blossoms. Sefeth reached out.  
  
"These blossoms are beautiful but."  
  
Tey frowned, confused. What was wrong? "What?" she asked, disappointed that he was not thrilled with her surprise. She had really hoped that he would love the sight as much as she did.  
  
Sefeth stroked one of the dianty flowers. "But they would look even more beautiful if they were in your hair," he finished and plucked a pink blossom. He walked over to her and slid the flower behind her ear.  
  
"Spring is coming," whispered Tey happily as the two of them gazed at the tree, hand in hand. 


	4. Heart, Soul and Science 4

Heart, Soul and Science  
By  
Sérë  
  
The bitter Winter chill soon passed away and Spring came to Nibelheim. Sefeth felt the warmth not only in the air around him but in his heart. He spent less time with his books and more time with Tey. To him, she was an angel on earth. A smile from her could make his day, her hand in his could make him dizzy. A single word from her mouth was sweeter than honey and he didn't think that he could take it much longer. He wanted to to be so much more than friends but he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was an seraph, an angel, his muse and he could not bear to inflict himself upon her and yet.he couldn't help it. He found himself aching for her presence like a parched man yearns for water.  
  
If this is love, he thought, it stinks!  
  
"Whatcha thinkin'?" asked Tey, dancing up to him. He almost gasped when he saw her. She was dressed in a light green dress that made her eyes stand out. It had no sleeves and flowed about her like mist. Her long brown hair was loose and tumbled down her back in silky tresses.  
  
"I am thinking that that dress suits you," said Sefeth, at a loss for words. Her cheeks flushed slightly.  
  
"Flattery will get you nothing," she admonished, shaking a finger.  
  
"And what could I possible want?" asked Sefeth, his mouth turning upwards in a slow grin. Tey smiled cheekily.  
  
"You want to come over to my house!" she said.  
  
"Do I?" teased Sefeth and Tey laughed, a sound of pure delight.  
  
"Yes, you do," she said firmly and took his hands in hers. She dragged him from the school courtyard and into the flower-lined road upon which they had walked so many times. Tey linked her arm in his and leaned slightly against his firm figure as they ambled slowly down the road. He gave an inaudible sigh of half-happiness, half-misery as he felt his heart shatter for the thousandth time.  
  
Ten minutes later, Sefeth felt Tey stiffen, although she did not release her hold on his arm. He looked up and saw a tall, dark figure stride over to them.  
  
Bane. Who else could ruin such a perfect moment? thought Sefeth angrily.  
  
"Smelly! Who said you could walk with my girl?" asked the hulking seventeen year old. Sefeth started to walk away but Tey stood her ground.  
  
"Please, just ignore him," murmured Sefeth but she payed no heed to his words. She stood with her fists upon her hips, a tiny fly in front of the giant that was Bane.  
  
"Drop dead Bane!" snapped Tey, her emerald eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"This doesn't concern you, you.you skank!" Bane answered. Tey sneered.  
  
"Oooh. Big word Bane. Don't let your brain overheat incase your pant catch fire," she rebuttled. Bane thought for a moment, working out the sentence before frowning and raising his hand to slap her. Sefeth narrowed his eyes and sprinted forwards, shoving Tey out of the way. Bane's hand caught him on the cheek, the blow so hard that it made his ears ring and his head spin. Still, he stood his ground. Bane narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Come with me, Tey," he said, placing his hand on Tey's back. Tey positively snarled.  
  
"I would rather roll down a hill covered in barb wire!" she snapped. Bane turned to Sefeth.  
  
"She only hangs with you because she feels sorry for you!" he snapped. Sefeth didn't answer, merely gazed up with hate in his yellow eyes. Bane growled and walked away. Tey, walked up to Sefeth.  
  
"That's not true," whispered Tey, walking up to him. He nodded and stood up straight.  
  
"I know," he answered, meeting her gaze.  
  
"Shall we continue?" asked Tey. Sefeth shook his head.  
  
"I'm sorry Tey but I would rather start walking home. I would prefer to see your house whilst I'm in a good mood," he muttered.  
  
"I understand," answered Tey seriously. "Can I walk you home?" she asked. Once again, Sefeth shook his head.  
  
"I just want to be alone," he said, giving her a wry smile. She nodded and put her arms around him  
  
"Thanks for saving me back there. You're my hero!" she giggled, pretending to swoon. She gave him a peck on the cheek and walked off.  
  
Ask her out! Sefeth's heart screamed at him but he ignored it. A girl like her would never go out with a guy like him. Besides, he didn't want to ruin what they already had. She was too special to lose. Sefeth turned to leave when he saw a crumpled note on the ground, hidden amongst the leaves. He bent down to pick it up. It was probably Tey's homework or something. He was about to run after her when he saw the writing. It was big, clumsy and thick.  
  
"Sounds like Bane," laughed Sefeth. He felt like a good laugh. Opening the letter, he began to read.  
  
Listen, Tey, abot wat u said earilier, stop feeling like that cos its not ur faolt. Why don't you come over toniht and we can have a good time, like always. Roses are red Violets are blue When u are sad I sur miss u Bane  
  
Sefeth laughed albiet derisively until he saw that there was writing on the other side of the note. This time the writing was light and feathery, all pretty curves. Sefeth felt his heart go cold. With shaking hands he read the rest of the the note.  
  
Hiya Bane I'm really sorry that I've been so cold towards you lately, it's just that I can't help but feel sorry for Sefeth since he has no friends and all. I don't really like him, I just feel bad for him and it's not as if he will ever have any real friends since he isn't cute or anything. Anyway, we should see each other sometime. All my love Tey  
  
Sefeth's heart and soul shattered into a thousand pieces as he read the final word, the word that confirmed all of his worries. The word that proved him right for who could ever love him?  
  
Tey. Why did it have to be you. Why, Tey? thought Sefeth. He narrowed his eyes into thin yellow slivers, his upper lip curling into a sneer before walking home, where he could read his books in piece. At least Science never broke his heart.  
  
"Hiya Sefeth!" laughed Tey, the next day. Sefeth was reading a book, his expression wooden. It was an effort not to let any tears slip past his guard but they were quickly evaporated by the flames of anger.  
  
"What?" asked Sefeth, his tone so venemous that Tey took a step back. She looked confused.  
  
"Sefeth?" she asked, scared of this new person. Sefeth stood up slowly.  
  
"Why don't you go and hang out with Bane?" he asked.  
  
"But.but I'd rather hang with you, Sefeth. What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing!" spat Sefeth, his face taut with pain. "Nothing at all. Leave me alone!"  
  
Just then, the teacher entered the room.  
  
"Sit down class. Tey? Stop standing around and take a seat."  
  
Tey sat down next to Sefeth and tried to catch his eye but he didn't look at her once. She had never seen him like this before. His voice, though calm, held a hint of danger and Tey was afraid to cross the line. His eyes, no longer the rich golden colour of before, were a predatory yellow. His face was a little paler and his whole body was rigid.  
  
The hours passed by as slowly as if they'd been days but eventually the school day was over. Sefeth was walking home when Tey appeared at his side.  
  
"What is wrong?" she cried, unshed tears brimming in her emerald eyes. Sefeth spun around and there was a wild, desperate look in his eyes. Tey felt her breath catch in her throat.  
  
What will he do? She wondered, dizzily, Slap me? Hit me? Kiss me?  
  
Sefeth's eyes burned her with an emotion so tangible that she could taste it yet she didn't know what it was. Love? Hate? Both? The light in his eyes died and they turned to stone. He grabbed hold of one of her hands and prised her fingers open. Tey looked at him with a mixture of fear and bewilderment and she begged him to tell her what was wrong. She begged him with every fibre of her being and yet, with him looking at her like that and holding her hand, she could not bring herself to utter a single word. He reached into his pockets and took something out. It was white and crackled when he placed it in her palm. He placed his other hand on top of hers and folded her fingers over the object, his touch burning into her skin.  
  
"I think that that belongs to you," snarled Sefeth before walking off, his ebony hair flowing behind him in a silky trail. Tey reluctantly opened her hand and reluctantly unfolded the piece of paper. She read the note with disbelieving eyes, tears leaving salty trails down her petite face.  
  
What did he think of this? She wondered. I know I didn't write it and yet, this is my handwriting! What he jealous? Upset? Angry?  
  
She scanned the page until she found the answer to her unasked questions. Here and there, smudging the ink were tiny marks that were made by.  
  
.Tears?  
  
Sefeth lay in his room, reading his books.  
  
The common ave is.  
  
She said that birds were the Angels messengers.  
  
Their bones are lighter than their feather.  
  
Angel feather. A sign of hope.  
  
They give.  
  
Give me hope Tey.  
  
No one knows why.  
  
Why, Tey? Why did you do this to me?  
  
"Sefeth! It's me! Tey!"  
  
He got up from his seat and looked out through the window. Tey was there, the soft Spring breeze whispering through her hair, tugging at her light blue dress. She was calling him. Shouting his name, praying that he would hear. Her eyes were wide open, windows to her soul and in them he could see fear and anxiety aa she begged him to forgive her for a crime that she did not commit. That he still thought that she had. Turning away, Sefeth shut his window.  
  
Tey wasn't there. Sefeth stood outside the door, looking at the other pupils, looking for her but she was not there. He heard a muttering within the classroom. Curiously, he sidled up to the door and listened.  
  
"Where's Tey, Bane?"  
  
"Dunno. She's probably upset because lover-boy is angry with her."  
  
"So the plan worked?"  
  
"Yup. I put it in her bag when we were fighting. Nice job on the handwriting by the way.  
  
"Yeah.it's easy. I've been practising my father's hanwriting my whole life. I'll soon be able to sign cheques in his name. Anyway, Tey's wasn't hard. Just frilly loops and twirls. Cinch."  
  
"She'll probably be here tomorrow when she's calmed down a little."  
  
Sefeth's fists were clenched so hard that his knuckles went white. Just then, the school bell rang and Sefeth had to go to class.  
  
He sat in the stuffy classroom, his mind buzzing with thoughts, like a cageful of butterflies. He looked out of a window only to see a flock of doves swoop past. He shut his eyes only to smell roses and honey. He shook his head only to hear her laughter. Enough was enough! Sefeth stood up abruptly. The teacher stopped reading, her boring monotone dwindling away.  
  
"Yes, Sefeth?"  
  
"I apologise but I am not feeling well," murmured Sefeth. "May I please leave?"  
  
"Of course!" said the teacher, suddenly anxious that Sefeth would throw up in class.  
  
Sefeth sprinted out of the classrom and flew through the empty corridors. He had to apologise. This could not wait. He could have kicked himself. The one could thing in his life and he had to throw it away.  
  
He ran down the roads, his legs moving as fast as he could make them.  
  
Where does she live? he wondered. He came to the road where he had found the letter and ran down it, wishing that he had had the sense to believe her. There was a house at the end of the street. He instantly knew it was hers. It was small and cosy with primroses growing up the wall and an untidy lawn with flowers growing where they pleased. He ran up to the front door and pounded it with his fist, praying that she would open it.  
  
"Tey! Tey!" he called. She opened the door, a concerned expression on her face.  
  
"Sefeth?" she asked, "Are you alright?"  
  
Sefeth immediately closed his arms around her.  
  
"I'm so sorry, please accept my apology," he whispered, letting her green eyes wash over him in an emerald wave. Tey gazed up at him and tilted her head.  
  
"I can't," she murmured and she saw the sadness in his eyes. She smiled slightly, "Because there is nothing to forgive. Her head was close to his that she could feel his long dark eyelashes brush her cheekbones. He wrapped his fingers in her curls and she threw herself into the golden tides of eyes. Sefeth smiled at her before drawing her closer and kissing her. 


	5. Heart, Soul and Science5

Heart, Soul and Science  
By  
Cyberfox  
  
Author's note: This is getting annoying, I know, but Final Fantasy Belongs to Squaresoft and the story belongs to me. Please ask me before you use it or parts of it. Yawn. This chapter is mainly a flashback so I hope you don't get bored. To those who have reveiwed - I'll love you forever! They were really encouraging so if there's anything you like/don't like, please let me know! ^__^. Anyway, back to writing.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
It was a dark night with clouds hanging in the pitch black sky, intercepting the light of the stars. There were no noises either albiet the soft warking of chocobos in their stables. It was calm in Sefeth's home too until a soft creak broke the silence. It was soon followed by one more, as Marelyn tiptoed down the wooden stairs. She crept silently through the house until she came to the living room. It was large with wooden walls, floors and furniture draped in the velvety shadows. Marelyn shut the door and walked to the piano. She sat down and let her fingers rest on the ivory keys for just a moment and she drew in a deept breath. Then, she started to play. It was a soft tune, nostalgic and full of memories and days long gone. A couple of salty tears splashed onto the keys and Marelyn started to remember.  
  
Twenty years ago  
  
Marelyn sat in a bar. She was nineteen, no more than a student in Midgar, studying the fine arts. Easily the most beautiful woman in the bar, she received numerous glances from men. Her hair flowed in an ebony waterfall down her back and her pale face was flawless, as if sculpted from marble. Her golden eyes were closed in thought as she held her glass of water.  
  
I can't believe he dumped me, she thought as the hurt of rejection enveloped her aching heart. She was no social butterfly, flitting from one party to another so the loss of someone who she thought that had loved her was a bitter loss. She was demure, silent and docile, a flower growing amidst the trash of Midgar. A silver tear trickled down her face.  
  
"You alright?" asked the bartender. Marelyn nodded silently, her eyes still closed. Her boyfriend had told her that he wasn't used to commitment. He had said that he was too busy to pay attention to her and, that after three months, he found her boring. Beautiful, but boring. A silent sob wracked her body as she remembered what he had said. She remembered the humiliation of leaving his apartment and walking home in the bitter snow.  
  
What am I doing here? She thought sadly. I should be at home. It's not as if I'm even drinking! She shook her head slightly, looking into her glass of water. She didn't want to go home. She didn't want to sit in a room filled with so many little things that reminded her of him. She'd have to go home sometime but she'd do that when she was exhausted. When she wouldn't have to lie awake contemplating her fate. Then, the next morning, she'd clean out the house and remove every single reminder of the man that had treated her so callously.  
  
Hours later, Marelyn unlocked her door and walked inside, not bothering to turn on the lights. Without even undressing, she collapsed on her bed and drifted into the world of dreams but not before one last comforting thought decided to run through her mind.  
  
I won't give up. I'll meet other people. I'll start tomorrow.  
  
The following evening came to reveal a completely new person. Marelyn had taken a shower, washed her hair and put on a sparkling cherry evening dress with a low neckline. Her ebony hair was tied in an elegant knot at the top of her head with a few tendrils falling over her golden eyes. Her makeup had been painstakingly applied and she'd put on a pair of open-toed high heel shoes, the same colour as her dress, that she'd never worn before. She gazed at herself in the mirror before grabbing her handbag and setting out.  
  
This is hopeless! Thought Marelyn desperately as she gazed around in the room. What had possessed her to come here in the first place. She just couldn't work up the courage to ask anyone to dance! It would be too embarrassing if they said no. She sat at her table and the waiter walked up to her.  
  
"Another drink, Miss?"  
  
"Another iced tea," murmured Marelyn, her fifth in a row. It was placed in front of her and she gazed into its depths. The amber liquid could only reflect her troubled eyes. The tea leapt against the edge of the glass as Marelyn jerked in shock. Someone had placed a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped around, to see who had intruded on her privacy. It was a young man. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw how cute he was. He wore an immaculate suit, probably fresh from the drycleaners with a rose in the buttonhole. His face was thin and serious but his hair contradicted his entire appearance. It was dark and messy with pieces falling in his dark brown eyes. His mouth turned up in a smile.  
  
"Sorry for scaring you but I couldn't help noticing that you looked upset. Is anything wrong?" he asked, his voice pleasantly deep. Marelyn felt her customary blush creeping into her cheeks.  
  
"I'm okay," she whispered. He hadn't removed his hand from her shoulder.  
  
"I know that it's likely that you have a jealous boyfriend lurking in the shadows but I just wanna try my luck. Would you care to dance?" he asked, running his hand through his hair, messing it up even further, his eyes never leaving hers although she could see that he wanted to check the background for any potential angry boyfriends. She laughed suddenly, loving the happy feeling that coursed through her veins just from looking at him.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend," she said softly, her voice filled with mirth.  
  
"You.you don't? That's great! Well, it's not great for you but it's great for me because.I suppose that I'd better just shut up and dance, huh?" he asked, smiling. Marelyn stood up and they walked onto the dance floor.  
  
"I'm not a good dancer," Marelyn warned him.  
  
"Well, that's nothing. If I were to practice my dancing for a few years I would be merely very bad. I dance like a lumberjack," he laughed, running his hand through his hair yet again. "I hope I don't step on your toes but if I do you're welcome to slap me."  
  
"I wouldn't slap you," giggled Marelyn and he shot her a piercing look. She suddenly thought that he wasn't as careless as he looked.  
  
"I can't believe you don't have a boyfriend," he said. "You're beautiful!"  
  
Marelyn blushed. "I'm not very social. I've just been dumped, to tell the truth."  
  
"Oooh. Sorry. Ditto for me, in fact. Well, I suppose that us single people will have to stick together huh?" he asked, kissing her check. The music started and they began to dance. Marelyn had clearly contradicted herself because she flew over the dance floor like a bird. People actually stopped to look at this woman who danced as swiftly and gracefully as a swallow. Marelyn forgot herself in the music and thought only of the hypnotizing notes played by the pianist in the corner that lingered in the air and waltzed through her heart and soul.  
  
The song ended and Marelyn looked up at the guy. He was staring at her, a half smile on his face and a look of wonder in his eyes. She felt a little dizzy but she tilted her head questioningly.  
  
"You are such a liar," he laughed. "You dance like an angel!"  
  
"Thanks. I suppose I did lie a little it's just that my former boyfriend hated dancing and I forgot to practice. I thought that by now I'd be terrible!"  
  
They continued to dance for the rest of the evening, not thinking of food or drink. Eventually they walked out of the building and into the snow. The guy chuckled.  
  
"It's so strange. I feel as if I've known you my entire life!"  
  
"You're a complete stranger to me!" said Marelyn and he looked a little hurt. She stepped closer. "You're a complete stranger because even though I feel as if I know you like the back of my hand, I don't even know your name!"  
  
The man laughed again. "You're right! I can't believe we didn't think of asking. Well, my name is Mark."  
  
"I'm Marelyn," she said as they formally shook the other's hand before cracking up again.  
  
"Marelyn. It sounds like the wind whispered over the meadows," murmured Mark. Marelyn blushed. She had always thought her name so boring! Now she silently thanked her mother for giving her such a mystical name.  
  
"So, you're here on a Science trip?" she asked, referring to their earlier conversation. He nodded.  
  
"I live in Nibelheim but I've always loved Science. I'm only here till the end of the week though."  
  
"It's such a pity that we should meet each other only to be parted," muttered Marelyn.  
  
"Take it one day at a time. You never know what might happen. By the end of the week you may wish that I'd leave sooner!"  
  
"I could never wish that!" laughed Marelyn and they moved closer before they kissed, the snow falling around them like angel tears.  
  
The week moved to quickly for Marelyn's liking. She had only known Mark for a week but she felt that when he left it would be like losing a limb. He had his bad habits, sure, such as his tendency to exaggerate, he talked way to much and he was very absent minded, but Marelyn felt that without him she would never feel whole again. She looked up from a photo of the two of them. They were lying spread-eagled in the snow, making snow angels. Her face was flushed with cold and euphoria and she had never looked happier.  
  
The doorbell rang and Marelyn placed the photo back on her desk before opening the door. Mark was standing there, his face sober. Marelyn didn't need to ask what the problem was. She already knew. It was Friday. How ironic that the day she always longed to come was the day that she now wished had never existed.  
  
"I have to be at the station in an hour," said Mark with a sigh. Marelyn felt a tear escape her eye. Mark was suddenly on his knees, holding her hand.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this but I love you Marelyn. I don't want to leave you but I can't leave my work either. I know it's asking a lot but.will you marry me?" asked Mark and he took out a small box from his pocket. It contained a diamond ring. Marelyn gasped in surprise. She'd know Mark for a week! He was proposing! To her! She wanted to go with him but she loved her little apartment and she loved studying Art. She frowned slightly. She could study in Nibelheim couldn't she? And going with Mark would be a dream come true. She giggled, her usual self coming back into play. "Of course I will!" she said and Mark placed the ring on his finger. "We'd better hurry!" he said, glancing at his watch. The two of them ran around the apartment, laughing and grabbing any item they could to pack into the small duffel bag that Marelyn had unearthed. "We can fetch the rest later," said Marelyn when she thought that she had all the necessary items.  
  
The two of them ran from the apartment, which Marelyn had remembered to lock, and raced to the car. They sped off to the station and arrived there with five minutes to spare. Once they were on the train they could relax. "I know that this is a big decision Marelyn.but I will do everything in my power to make you happy," said Mark and she smiled in appreciation. "Mark.before I met you I didn't know what to do! I couldn't see any future for me but now you've opened my eyes and I'll always be grateful. Thank you."  
  
The two of them arrived in Nibelheim and Mark showed Marelyn his house. It wasn't an apartment, rather, a small house. It had a kitchen and a living room at the bottom and upstairs were two bedrooms and a bathroom. Marelyn loved it. She loved the mess of papers compared to her own spotlessly neat home. She loved the way the house was so different to her little apartment. She did have any friends to miss because all of them were in Kalm, her hometown.  
  
The wedding was a month later, in Spring. It was a small wedding due to the financial situation of the bride and groom with only their parents, a few close friends and the priest. Marelyn had looked resplendent in a long white gown with no sleeves and a slit up the side of the dress. Her hair had been loose, an ebony waterfall cascading down her back. She wore no veil and in its place was a crown of white roses. Mark had worn a tuxedo but there was no helping his hair which remained it its usual position i.e. everywhere.  
  
Marelyn's parents weren't entirely sure about the wedding but they respected their daughter's decision. Marelyn's mother felt slightly relieved as she had felt that Marelyn, what with her shyness, would never get married and would be left destitute when her parents were gone. Mark's parents were completely against the wedding and they disappeared as soon as the ceremony was over. They were hurt that the bride hadn't been introduced to them beforehand and they felt that Marelyn would wreck their son's chances of becoming a renowned scientist.  
  
Four years went by and Marelyn and Mark were happy, or so it seemed. Marelyn had noticed that Mark was becoming more and more withdrawn as he worked on his scientific theories and Marelyn felt as if she was competing with Science itself to get her husband's attention. For Heaven's sake, she was jealous of a school subject! She did learn, to her joy, that she was pregnant and nine months later, Sefeth was born. At last, she would have something that she could care about and that would care for her in return.  
  
Marelyn continued to play her song. The first song that she had danced to with Mark. She didn't have any regrets. She loved both the men in her life but sometimes she would wonder.what if things had turned out differently? What if she'd never married Mark? What if? She smiled sadly. The past was another country, as the saying went. It was no use thinking about things that were never meant to be. She got up from the little piano stool. The tears stopped falling and the notes were silent.  
  
Hi. I know, flashbacks aren't always that cool but I felt sorry for Marelyn because nobody seems to love her and I just wanted everyone to understand her pain. Anyway, I'll try get another chapter going as soon as I can. Wish me luck, I'm writing loads of exams right now and I still have another two weeks full of them (Finds bucket to throw up in). Cheers! 


	6. Heart, Soul and Science6

Heart, Soul and Science  
By  
Cyberfox  
  
Author's note: Howzit! Thank's to everybody who reviewed! I love to know what you think and whether I should carry on writing or beat myself to death with a sledghammer. ^__~. Final Fantasy VII belongs to Squaresoft (I womder if they even care about all out disclaimers!) but the story is mine. Cool.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Sefeth looked around Tey's home. There was nobody there albiet the two of them. The kitchen was light and airy with a vase of daisies on the table and a bowl of fruit by the window. The whole house was cleaned and smelled just like Tey. Her room was definitely not what Sefeth had expected. No, it was what he had expected but not thought possible. The bed covers and curtains were white as were the walls but everything else was a class of colour. Posters of mythical creatures and photos covered nearly every square inch of the walls and mobiles with pinecones and feather along with dreamcatchers and fairies hung from the ceiling. Unicorn models and gnomes, pixies and Logic and Paradox* were placed on her small bedside table and roses, forget-me-nots, daisies, honeysuckle and primroses were placed in vases which in turn were placed on the windowsill. On her desk there were only two items. One, he could see at a glance was her diary. The other, he stepped closer to look was a photo. He picked it up. It was in a silver frame. He was standing in the snow, the blindfold over his eyes and surprised smile on his face. Usually when people are told to smile for the camera they run the risk of looking fake but here there were no cheesy smiles, just him. He placed the picture carefully down and smiled at her. He was confused. How could one individual feel such love for another? He had never felt as if anyone had really cared about him before but she had just waltzed into his life and smashed every opinion and belief that he'd ever had to pieces. He wanted to thank her for that but he didn't know how. But he realised now, it wasn't what you said, or didn't say, to a person. It was how you showed them.  
  
"So.what do you think?" asked Tey grinning impishly.  
  
"It's perfect. You're perfect," he said, drawing her closer.  
  
The next day, the two of them walked to school together, as usual. They attracted the usual surprised stares as people wondered:  
  
"How can the two of them be together?"  
  
"He's such a loser!"  
  
"She's so different!"  
  
Bane glared at him in surprise but could say nothing. His skinny little friend who had forged the note was also with him. Sefeth had, naturally, told Tey what he'd learnt and she felt renewed fury for Bane and the boy whose name was Dennis.  
  
They walked into the classroom. There was somebody else there today. Somebody new. He was a strongly built guy of Sefeth's age. He too had ebony hair although his was cut short. His burgundy eyes were as cold as stone and he had a slight scowl on his face as he sat in the furthest desk from the front. His face was elegant and he was carelessly dressed as if he didn't care about what other people thought if him. Sefeth was prepared to ignore this stranger when Tey suddenly walked towards him.  
  
"Vincent?" she asked, apparently delighted to see this newcomer. Vincent nodded slightly.  
  
"It's good to see you Tey," he said, his voice deep and soft although it carried a slight hint of menace.  
  
"I didn't think you'd be back!" she said whilst Sefeth was left in the dark.  
  
"Well, I am. My parents didn't like Midgar as much as they thought it would. I, however, wish that that hadn't been so. I was thinking of applying for SOLDIER."  
  
"SOLDIER? What's that?" asked Tey. Sefeth answered her.  
  
"You know that new businessman? I think his name is Shinra or something? Yeah. He's the head of the power company that's just recently started studying Mako energy. He's got some fighting force called SOLDIER."  
  
"What's Mako energy?" asked Tey, looking confused.  
  
"They think it's whatever makes up materia. I think that it's energy from the earth," answered Sefeth. Vincent looked impressed.  
  
"You know a lot for someone who lives in Nibelheim," he said.  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" chided Tey playfully, her hands on her hips. He gave her a fleeting smile.  
  
"Nothing. I-"  
  
"Hey Smelly! Why don't you just leave Tey and Vincent alone? Can't you see they'd rather be with each other?" asked Bane, standing in the doorway. Sefeth was confused. How did everybody know this Vincent guy? And why should Tey want to be alone with him?  
  
"Why don't you do the world a favour and take a long walk off a short pier, Bane?" asked Vincent, slowly advancing on the bully. Bane backed away.  
  
"What's wrong with you, man? I thought we were on the same side her, you being Tey's boyfriends and all!"  
  
Sefeth gazed at Vincent with new dislike. So, Vincent had once been Tey's boyfriend. He felt the waves of jealousy coming on strongly, threatening to wash him away.  
  
"Go away," said Vincent and to Sefeth's amazement, his archenemy turned around and left. Tey was shifting from one foot to another in her anxiety and Vincent was gazing at him with an impassive look on his face.  
  
"So.that's how you two know each other?" asked Sefeth, trying to keep his voice neutral.  
  
"Yeah. Sort of. It was a long time ago, Sefeth. A year ago," said Tey. Sefeth saw from the look in her eyes that he had no need to be jealous and he attempted a smile, both at her and Vincent.  
  
"Why don't I remember you?" he asked him.  
  
"You were probably to busy studying," said Vincent, not unkindly. "I remember you. You're the guy who Tey's liked for like a year. She's been telling me about you in her letters."  
  
There was no sign of envy on Vincent's face and Sefeth finally relaxed.  
  
"You liked me?" he asked Tey.  
  
"Yeah. I was just sorta scared of you!" she laughed. The school bell rang, it's scream echoing in the corridors. Vincent, Tey and Sefeth settled down for class. People were surprised to see Vincent back and they were happy to see them although it was clear from Vincent's behaviour that the feeling wasn't mutual. Sefeth, to his surprise, actually found himself liking the new boy and felt himself willing to make friends.  
  
Hey. I just wanted to say that me love Vincent! Oookay.now that I'm back to normal.I'm sorry that this one was short but like I said, I got exams. (Goes and sobs in corner). I'll try to write more soon. PLEASE REVIEW! * The book he lent her for those who have forgotten ;) 


	7. Heart, Soul and Science 7

Heart, Soul and Science  
By  
Philippa  
  
Author's note: Aaack! It's been so long since I updated but I had no idea what I was going to do with this story. Anyway, I can finally continue! Please R&R, I love to know what you think of my stuff. Final Fantasy VII belongs to Squaresoft but the story is mine  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Sefeth, Vincent and Tey walked out of the school in a comfortable silence. All three were content to just walk peacefully. Sefeth snuck surreptitious glances at Tey, wondering at the way that her curls were tossed around by a playful wind, amazed at the way that the sun brought out the emerald sparkle in her eyes. He smiled softly. Vincent was more melancholy but his mood was lighter than it had been the whole day and Tey...Tey just smiled to herself, her head flung back, tilting towards the sky, her face radient.  
  
Eventually she broke the silence.  
  
"Hey, Vinnie, why don't the three of us go have a little celebratory milkshake?" she laughed. Vincent gave her a small smile.  
  
"Of course."  
  
The small bar was crowded today as the three of them sat sipping milkshakes.  
  
"So...how was Midgar?" asked Sefeth, breaking off from his lime milkshake. Vincent smiled wistfully.  
  
"It was...beautiful. I know that Tey wouldn't think so though," he answered. Tey stopped sipping her strawberry milkshake in order to have some of his vanilla one.  
  
"How come?" she asked. He retrieved his milkshake.  
  
"It was impossibly crowded. Millions of people all cramped together in this place; it was so full of life. The air was filled with the sound of factories and people talkng and cars and metal clanking. There were shops everwhere and monsters to fight..."  
  
"It sounds terrible," said Tey, wrinkling her nose.  
  
"How's the plate doing?" asked Sefeth.  
  
"The plate?" asked Tey. Vincent explained.  
  
"That new company, Shinra, they're building a large metal plate over the city so that there will be more space to live in," he said.  
  
"What about the people under the plate? They'll have no sunlight!" cried Tey.  
  
"Yeah, well, that's the lower classes," said Vincent. "The rich make all the laws in Midgar."  
  
"But that's terrible!"  
  
"Not for the rich," smiled Vincent. Tey rolled her eyes.  
  
"So how is the plate doing?" repeated Sefeth.  
  
"Good," answered Vincent. "It should be finished within a year."  
  
"Impossible!" exclaimed Sefeth. Vincent nodded.  
  
"I think so too but the amount of money that Shinra has...well, things have been moving very quickly."  
  
"I hope to see it soon," said Sefeth. Tey raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And why would you?" she asked.  
  
"When we graduate I hope to start working in the Shinra Science department," he said. "I wanted to do that since the company started. I mean – the funding and the equipment that they have in amazing!"  
  
Vincent nodded. "And their fighing forces are extraordinary!" he said. "When I graduate I hope to join SOLDIER or become a Turk."  
  
"Turk?" asked Tey.  
  
"It's what their elite spy force is done. They handle all of the top-secret missions," said Vincent. Tey rolled her eyes in frustration.  
  
"Boys!" she exclaimed.  
  
"So what to you want to do when you're finished with school?" asked Sefeth.  
  
"I want to write," answered Tey, smiling dreamily. Sefeth smiled back, moved at her peaceful choice of career. Vincent nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"You should be good at it," he asnwered, finishing off the last of his milkshake.  
  
"Yes, but there is one very important question that I need to ask you," said Sefeth, looking at her.  
  
"And that is?" she asked expectantly.  
  
"Who's paying for these milkshakes?" he asked and Vincent chuckled. Tey huffed and rummaged through her pockets.  
  
"No money!" she said theatrically.  
  
"That's because I've taken your purse," answered Vincent, waving it before her astonished eyes.  
  
"Why you sneaky, deceitful, thieving..." she stuttered.  
  
"Thank you," laughed Vincent. "Admit it, I'd make a good Turk!"  
  
"You would," frowned Tey.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It wasn't meant as a compliment!" answered Tey.  
  
They split the cheque three ways and walked out of the bar. Sefeth was surprise to see the sun setting.  
  
"Do want me or Vincent to walk you home?" he asked Tey. She shook her head.  
  
"It's okay, Sefeth. I'll be fine," she answered, pinching his cheek, "Although you are very sweet to have asked."  
  
Sefeth kissed her cheek and she walked off, waving to the two boys. Sefeth watched her go and then turned to Vincent.  
  
"Hey, it was nice meeting you," he said.  
  
"Likewise," answered Vincent and he walked away. Sefeth turned around and started to set off himself, failing to notice the flock of white doves soaring madly overhead in the crimson sky.  
  
There! Finished. I hope that you didn't find this chapter boring but I felt that it had to be put in. Anyway, I'll update soon, I promise. Cheers! 


End file.
